Another Saturday
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Sequel to Another Day. NaruHina with hints of SasuSaku. Shino has vanished and now only the twelve disciples the rookie nine plus team Gai can find him! Chapter 7 is up. Complete.
1. Shino is missing!

EF9: The idea for this story came out of the blue,

I think it's good how about you?

DEF666: Every review goes to fund the Disclaimers For Morons Foundation "Supplying clever ways to disclaim possession to uncreative authors", so please review so that we may continue entertaining you with disclaimers. Speak of the devil.

EF9: I am to possession of 'Naruto', as Jiraiya is to possession of a girlfriend, yeah.

Jiraiya: That hurts to be used in a parallel like that you know.

Naruto: Hush, the story is starting!

Saturday night finds the members of team 10 at the training grounds, well two thirds of the team, any ways.

"OI,SHINO!" shouted an irate Kiba.

"Arf!"

"Grrr, when I find Shino I'm gonna gentle-fist him to Timbuktu!"

"…"

"whimper."

"Uuuh… gomen Kiba-san," Hinata said as she momentarily reverted to her nervous habit of twiddling her fingers (Go read my story 'Another Day' if your confused I made it so those events got rid of her nervous habits so that you know that, the way I'm writing her is not ooc, but rather the result of non-canon character development.)

Now you may find yourself wondering why they are at the training grounds on a Saturday night. Well it was in the memo, deal with it! Hinata had arrived first followed by Akamaru and Kiba four minutes later. Which was odd because Shino was always at the meeting grounds so early you'd swear he slept there.

Let's leave them there for a bit. WHACK

"NARUTO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR HOUSE!" Sakura fumed.

"Since when are you the boss of me?" asked Naruto sticking out his tongue.

Sakura, having composed herself, replied, "Sasuke-kun told me you would be at your house. Right Sasuke darling?"

"Hn." The classic Uchiha response once again making you wonder if he knows any words that aren't insults or 'I will kill my brother and revive my clan'.

EF9: Well how's that for a first chapter? By the way, this is kind of a sequel to 'Another Day', I guess. Review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Sooo… REVIEW! DEIDARA, NARUTO, HINATA, SHIKAMARU, AND ITACHI((1)) COMMAND YOU!

((1)): My five favorite characters!


	2. What Was I On When I Wrote This

EF9: Okay the next chapter of Another Saturday!

Kyuubi: Your finally updating this?

EF9: Hai. I now know that people like it. So, you fans of this story, thank Atari Atagshi-chan, who convinced me to continue, by reading The D Files. After you read and review this of course.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now with Shino. He woke up in a dark musty smelling place. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to slight noise. So he turned to face his apparent captor.

Shino: What do you want with me?

The mysterious figure steps out from shadows revealing itself to be… Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi: Ha! Are you so ignorant! Don't you realize that the reason you have been shunned your entire life, why they fear you?((1))

Shino: Because of my pact with the destruction bugs, I mean not many people can relax around you when you host a small army of beetles.

Itachi: No, foolish not-brother, it is because you house the No-Tailed Beetle!

Shino:…Are you sick in the head?

Itachi: That is beside the point, you are here so that may extract your demon for reasons not yet revealed!

As Itachi laughed maniacally, Deidara walked in with a priceless expression on her face.

Deidara: Itachi… what the hell are you doing? Did you abduct another random person?

Itachi (Looking shifty-eyed):… Uh… maaayyybe.

Deidara (With a twitchy eye): Gah! YOU ARE SUCH A MORON! AL-SAMA IS GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN HE FINDS OUT!

Itachi: What's with you?

Deidara: I just saw your partner. He. Was. Wearing. A. Frilly. Pink. Dress.

Itachi: So?

Deidara: Are you kidding? I'm more traumatized than when I met Sasori!

_FLASHBACK (Groovy!)_

_A young Deidara in a green skirt camo-patterned tank-top and brown combat boots, was being escorted through a brightly lit cavern by Orochimaru in a leisure suit (complete with white pants and a rhinestone vest) when they stopped in front of a door._

_Orochimaru: Now, your new partner should be through the door. I must protect my title as the lord of the dance._

_Orochimaru then walked over to a dance floor, complete with a disco ball up above, and 'YMCA' blasting from the speakerphones. Twas psychedelic man. _

_Orochimaru: So, you are the peon who dares challenge me? I am the Lord of the dance, King of the ring, The Groove-Jam MASTER!_

_The person he is talking to turns around revealing himself to be Itachi Uchiha! In an ensemble consisting of black bellbottom pants with red clouds, blue platform shoes embroidered with the Uchiha emblem, an open leather vest draped over his shoulders, and his hair in a mullet. ( Fan girls: Drool.)_

_Itachi (Glaring at him with the trademark Itachi I'm-obviously-sexier-stonger-and-smarter-than-you-and-I-don't-care-what-you-do-you'll-never-be-better-than-me smirk): Hn._

_Orochimaru: Ah I see you are well versed in the ways of the cool. But no matter, the only person to _ever_ out-boogie me was the Fourth Hokage, and you couldn't hold a candle to him._

_Itachi: Hn._

_Orochimaru: I accept your challenge! DJ! Put in my _special_ mix!_

_As the record scratched for a few seconds before a new beat started pumping through the amplifier, it was a special album designed Orochimaru to play disco music with a beat that best complimented his abilities._

_As Orochimaru started to sway and pulsate with the very essence of disco pouring forth with every move he executed, Itachi activated his sharingan, and began to mirror every move Orochimaru executed. Also thanks to his dark grace and aura of cool indifference, which did nothing to betray the raging madness lurking just beneath the surface (which is beside the point), Itachi started to do even better than Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru: No, it can't be! The most advanced form of the Uchiha power! The Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), it is impossible! I cannot lose!_

_Itachi: Hn. Looks like you just did from where I'm standing._

_Orochimaru (Falling to his knees in a complete rip-off of Darth Vader from Star Wars): NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_END FLASHBA- (Deidara: Hey, I'm not done yet, yeah!) (Gomen.)_

_Anyway, after Orochimaru cried something about the weasel being too powerful for him to operate properly, Deidara shrugged uncaringly, and opened the door. What she saw scarred her for life._

_Sasori (Looking up from apparently molesting one of his specialty puppets_((2))_): Yo… hey your cute. Want to have some fun?_

_Deidara: Hommina…da…fe…hoo…**PERVERT!**_((3))

_Deidara then walked out the door, clearly dazed, mumbling something about Sasori's heart and brain not being the _only_ human parts he had left._

END FLASHBACK 

Itachi: Oh. I remember now. I totally kicked that guy's ass.

Deidara: That is beside the point. Go beat some sense into that whale of moron will you.

Itachi: Why should I?

Deidara: If you do I'll (whispers into Itachi's ear.)

Itachi (Now flushed with tiny trickle of blood, originating from his nose, crawling down his chin.): YOSH! I SHALL COMPLETE THIS TASK SO I MAY BE PAID!

After Itachi rushes off with his eyes blazing (with the fiery passion of YOUTH!), Zetsu suddenly appeared holding, what appeared to be Tobi wearing naught but a pair of briefs and his spinny mask, by the scruff of his neck.

Deidara (Laughing nervously because Zetsu is pretty darn scary): Heh, hey Zetsu-sama, heh, what are you doing? Yeah.

Zetsu (Clearly fuming): I came here to ask how and why _you_ defiled _my _subordinate!

Tobi (Giggling and seeming _quite_ pleased with himself): Hehe, Tobi is a _very naughty_ boy now!

Zetsu (Pointing at Tobi in a manner not unlike a lawer points at evidence that incriminates the one they intend to have prosecuted): See? You are the only one Tobi would ever go near!

Deidara: Oh that? It was just a clay clone, yeah.

Tobi, upon hearing this, did something you wouldn't expect. He threw himself at Deidara and hugged her middle proclaiming how kind and brilliant she was to send a clone to take care of paying her debts, and that he is honored to know someone so awe inspiring.

Deidara: Yeah, yeah. Can you let go of me now? Yeah. I need to take care of any associates or people who would notice the prisoner's disappearance, yeah. We cannot afford any loose ends.

(Now let us see how the others are faring.)

Gai: OH LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

(Awkward. Let us try with team 7.)

Sasuke: Oh, Sakura I love you. But I cannot take the risk of my brother killing you!

Sakura (Crying her eyes out.): Oh, Sasuke-kun.

(Hey! Where is Naruto…hmm… AH! I know! At his house)

'Camera' shows the outside of Naruto's house. All of a sudden there is a crashing noise.

Naruto's Voice (You don't see him, you just hear his voice.): ACK! Gomen Hinata-chan! Did I hurt you?

Hinata's Voice: No, Naruto-kun I'm okay. But… I… TAKE ME NOW!

(Okay. Mental images. I'll just leave it here.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

EF9: Wow… that was long.

Kyuubi: Yeah. Almost four pages on Microsoft Word.

EF9: Well… review and I will send you a nice, encouraging message!

Kyuubi: I just have one question, what were you on while you wrote this?

EF9:Many things.

TTFN


	3. Covering Our Asses

EF9: Well, here is the second chapter of Another Saturday.

Kyuubi: Yes, here is the second chapter of Another Saturday.

Kyuubi: Yes, yes, we know what you're thinking, 'What about Naruto: Champion Tournament?'

EF9: I didn't get enough votes so I cannot continue it yet. Plus I've this idea for a couple of days now.

Kyuubi: Now before we start, remember.

EF9: I own nothing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Akastuki were frustrated. First, Itachi kidnaps a random leaf-nin, now AL-sama says that they must avoid suspicion at all costs, even if it means acting like humanitarians.

Kisame: I can't believe that we have to work at the soup kitchen.

Sasori: Well, if we wish to capture the remaining demons, we kind of need to stay alive.

Deidara: Besides we can always recruit some hobos, yeah.

Kisame: Why hobos?

Deidara: Because, hobos are cunning people who manage to cripple civilization just by being lazy, yeah.

Sasori: Plus, they will do just about anything for a square meal.

As they were talking, Zetsu came back out, and told everyone that their tasks would be listed on the duty roster. So they went in and checked the piece of paper that would decide their fate.

Itachi (Facing the wrong way): What am I signed up for.

Kisame (Sighing about having to read for Itachi): You are cooking the soup. (To Zetsu) Are you sure that's a good idea?

Zetsu: Don't worry Tobi will be helping.

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!

Deidara (Frowning): Hey, master, yeah.

Sasori: Yes?

Deidara: What is 'KP'? Yeah.

Sasori: Sigh. 'KP' stands for Kitchen Patrol. You will be washing dishes.

Deidara: Oh, so does 'SOB' stand for sweeping out bathrooms?

Sasori: What? Let me see. (Scans list to see that 'SOB' is written after his name.) It better. (Stalks off to give the director a piece of his mind.)

Kisame comes storming out of the kitchen, brandishing Samehada like there is no tomorrow.

Kisame: Shark. Fin. Soup. SHARK FIN SOOOOUUUUUUUUP!

Tenten: What's his problem?

Itachi (Talking to a wall behind him): Kisame considers it a cardinal sin to eat anything made from sharks.

Neji: … Freak.

Kisame (Turns around to see team Gai in frilly green aprons reading 'Kiss Me For I Am The Youthful Cook Of This Youthful meal… YOUTH!): (pointing a finger at Gai) You!

Gai (Rubbing his chin as if in thought): Hmm… do I know you?

Kisame (Going all twitchy with a blue anime background): You… don't (sniff) remember me?

Gai: No I don't. Why? Should I know you?

Kisame (Crying waterfall tears): WAAH! Nobody remembers me! (Sniff)

Itachi: Please forgive him. He is insane.

Neji: I understand. Gai-sensei is insane also. (Gai runs past foaming at the mouth.) So is Rock Lee (Lee runs past also foaming at the mouth and shouting 'YOUTH!'), and Tenten (Tenten runs past wielding a big-ass shuriken shouting 'STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!')

Hinata suddenly appears with Naruto, both of them dressed up (which means Hinata had a skirt on and no jacket, and Naruto was wearing his black tank top with a belt fastening his jumpsuit-pants.)

Neji (Stares at Hinata for a full minute, then emits a war cry): DIE YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED MY FA-

Neji then collapsed showing three colorful darts sticking out of his but. Gai, Lee, and Tenten step over his twitching body, all three of them decked out in khaki hunter outfits.

Gai (Hefting Neji over his shoulder): You'll have to pardon him, he's insane.

Itachi: Don't they have therapists for that?

Gai: Well…

FLASHBACK 

_Neji: Diiieeee!_

_Random Therapist: AAAAHHHHHH!_

_END FLASHBACK_

Gai: It didn't work out for him.

Itachi: I see.

Rock Lee (To Naruto): Hey, Naruto-kun, what are you and Hinata-san doing here?

Hinata: Well, Lee-san, we are on a date, and this is the only place besides Ichiraku Ramen Bar that will serve Naruto-kun. **_Inner Hinata: Yeah! They will all die for what they did to _MY_ Naruto-kun! HELL YEAH!_**

Naruto: Yeah, and Gama-chan is empty so we had to come here.

Hinata: Yes, and we have to wait for any news on the whereabouts of Shino.

Team Gai: SHINO'S MISSING!

Itachi: Uh, hey. This Shino guy, would he be a bug using leaf-nin, about so high, sunglasses, high collar, and a freaky 'fro?

Naruto: Yeah. Do you know where he is?

Itachi (Looking shifty-eyed): Uh… nope. Never heard of him.

Naruto (Looking downcast): Oh, well that sucks, dattebayo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

EF9: There you go please review.

Kyuubi: Reviewers will be thanked in the next chapter!

TTFN!


	4. More People Kidnapped!

EF9: Well, here is chappie four of Another Saturday!

Kyuubi: Yes, although we didn't get any reviews for chapter three, we are still going to update in the hopes that people will review.

DEF666: You are pathetic.

EF9: That may be so, but I don't own Naruto. (Cool, a rhyme!)

'Yo': thinking

(((---------)))

Itachi carefully snuck away from the disappointed fox-boy. He then quickly went over to the leader.

Itachi (Looking nervous): AL-sama, the kyuubi-gaki (nine-tail brat) is friends with the container of the no-tailed beetle!

AL: Well.

Itachi (Having recovered his stoic front): Well, what?

AL: Well, are you going to capture him or not?

Having overheard the conversation, Kisame decides to put his monopoly-cent into the discussion.

Kisame: But what about the others? They appear to be friends with the boy.

AL: Abduct them as well.

Deidara: I can get the hoboes to hold them down.

AL: Good, that will make our job that much easier.

The other Akatsuki members: Okay.

It happened in a couple seconds. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Gai, didn't stand a chance against the crazed homeless people. (No offense to homeless people, there is just something about hoboes that makes them scary.)

(A couple hours later in the Akatsuki head quarters)

Tenten woke up first, she noticed that they, meaning Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Gai, Lee, and herself, were unarmed. She observed the room they were in, it made Naruto's place seem like a palace.

Peering through the darkness, she spotted a light switch.

Tenten: 'I better turn on the light. Then I'll be able to get a better idea of what this place looks like.'

So Tenten turned on the light. The sudden flash of illumination caused the others to wake up.

Hinata: Meep!

Naruto: Sniffle growl groan.

Neji: Hn.

Lee: Yawn! That was an excellent nap! I am feeling absolutely rejuvenated! In fact, I am going to start training with Gai-sensei right awa-AUGHHH! Gai-sensei! What happened to your youthful face?-!

Gai (Trying to hide his five of the clock shadow slightly wrinkled face): LEE! I am so sorry you have to see me like this. But… it is time I tell you… Lee… I… Gai Maito… am…am… I AM OOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDD!

Lee (looking like it's the end of the world): No…it… it cannot be… (Suddenly with a new determination on his face) Do not worry, Gai-sensei, I will help you restore your youthful looks!

Gai: OH LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LE-OW!

Standing over Gai's once agein unconscious form was a fuming Tenten armed with a pink rubber hammer.

Tenten: Shut up! We need to focus so we can find out where we are!

: I can tell you where you are…

(((---------)))

EF9: Oooh! Who is the mystery voice? Find out next time.

Kyuubi: And remember. The more reviews, the faster he updates.

TTFN!


	5. Recruitment notice sorta

EF9: I interrupt the story you are reading for an important message. Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Yes it has come to our attention that yaoi, shonen-ai, slash, or whatever you call serious gay pairings, in fanfiction, have increased in popularity at an alarming rate.

DEF666: Yes, nothing personal against any rabid yaoi obsessed fan girls, but we straight, semi-decent frequentors of fan fiction dot net, have found it increasingly frustrating how much yaoi there is.

EF9: So we, meaning myself and my muses, have decided that those of us who find boy boy, and the almost nonexistent girl girl, stories distasteful, should stay together, and form a banner under which we can march against yaoi, yuri, and mary-sues.

Kyuubi: We call it the Anti-Yaoi Yuri and Mary-Sue Corps (meaning we oppose yaoi yuri and mary-sues)

DEF666: Although the main subject of this message is Yaoi, the AYYMSC, oppose the three banes of fan fiction.

EF9: So to join my organization, you must pm me and tell me which you wish to oppose: yaoi yuri or mary-sues, you don't have to choose just one, and I will write down your name under membership on my profile.

Kyuubi: And if you may, members of the organization, could you spread the word about the revolution, and suggest joining.

DEF666: And don't forget to bash what you submit yourself as opposing.

All: That is all.

Note: I am serious about this, check my profile if your not sure, although it only mentions yaoi.


	6. Akatsuki Infiltrated! Prepare for Battl

EF9: Here is the next chapter of Another Saturday!

Kyuubi: Yeah, and after this chapter it's going to be one or two more chapters until the story is over.

DEF666: So now here is the continuation of the story from chapter four.

* * *

: You are in the Akatsuki hide out… they have kidnapped us.

Naruto (Looking curious): Wait! Who are you? You sound familiar…

: I should think so… for I am…Shino.

Neji: Shino!-? What the hell are you doing in the Akatsuki hide out.

Shino: … They kidnapped me.

Hinata: But… Shino, why would they do a thing like that?

Shino: One of their members believes I house a 'no-tailed beetle demon'.

Neji: …

Gai: WHY WOULD THEY THINK A THING LIKE THAT?-!

Shino: … Because they are morons.

Tenten: Sooo… how do we escape?

As if in answer to Tenten's question, a chunk of the ceiling fell down, followed by a man with long dark hair, black jacket, and sunglasses, leaping to the ground.

(Feel free to listen to or hum the song 'Secret Agent Man' during this part)

Neji: No way…

Hinata: We are saved!

Lee (feeling left out): Who is that?

Everyone in the room except Lee and Shino (Because Shino is too cool to talk when someone else can do it for him, why else do you think Kiba would be his best friend.): He is the Hyuuga secret service.

Yes the Hyuuga secret service. A division of the branch house devoted to defending the Hyuuga heir or heiress. We shall call him… Bob.

Bob: You better hurry, Hiashi has been called here, and he has bought with him every able-bodied Hyuuga to aid your escape.

A loud explosion is heard in the background, followed by the clamor of combat.

Bob: Quickly, come with me if you want to live!

Gai: I shall stay behind and aid the fighting forces!

Lee: I cannot abandon Gai-sensei here, so I too shall fight!

Neji: Okay see you! (Tries to run off but is stopped by Tenten grabbing his ear.)

Tenten: Oh no you don't! You are staying right here, and you are going to help, mister!

Neji (Rolling his eyes): Yes Mom.

Tenten (Smacking Neji): Don't you get snippy with me!

Naruto: Well I'm going to stay and fight! Nobody touches my Hinata-chan and gets away with it. (Eyes become red and slitted, and his voices deepens dramatically) **Let's go.**

Hinata: Naruto-kun… (She gets a determined look on her face) No I am going to stay and help you… I promised myself I would never run away again… and I won't!

Naruto (Getting one of his confident smiles): **Okay** **if you think you can handle it.**

Hinata: Don't worry Naruto-kun I can handle it. (Smiles evilly)

Bob (Sweat drops): Okay… I guess I'm not needed here… (In an offhanded manner) Huh… I wonder if Hiashi-sama needs any help… (Stops himself) What the hell am I saying? He's Hiashi! … Meh… I wonder if they still show 'I Love Lucy'?

* * *

EF9: Well, there's this chapter of 'Another Saturday'.

Kyuubi: Next chapter is the exciting conclusion! Drama, romance, action, comedy at the most inappropriate of times! And poorly written fight scenes! The last one is sure to be there!

DEF666: Sigh… Remember to review.

TTFN!


	7. Who Writes This Garbage?

EF9: Here is the final chapter of Another Saturday! I am sorry, but since I am on vacation, I will not be able to review or update much, however I have decided to take this time to wrap this story up.

Kyuubi: He is mainly doing this so he can focus on Naruto: Champion Tournament.

DEF666: I'll be doing the disclaimer for this chapter. If EF9 owned Naruto, Naruto would not be so slow. Physically, not mentally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cave door busted down, revealing a squad of Hyuugas.

AL: Huh? Oh great, look who is here to save the prisoners.

Hiashi: I will not stand for ruffians like you kidnapping my daughter, and heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Now, prepare to defend yourselves!

Itachi: You know too much. We cannot allow you to leave.

At that, the Akatsuki, attacked. The Hyuugas fought valiantly, and managed to bring down Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan. However the remaining Akatsuki were too much for the already weakened Hyuuga forces. Soon, only Itachi, Deidara, and Hiashi, were left fighting.

Hiashi: Prepare to defend yourselves!

Deidara: NEVAH! ... yeah.

Itachi: Hn.

Itachi formed the proper handseals and blasted Hiashi with a fireball the size of an suv. Then Deidara walked up to Hiashi and whacked him with a purse.

Itachi (Raising an eyebrow at Deidara.): What was that?

Deidara: My secret weapon! (Opens purse to reveal bricks.)

Itachi (Looking at the bricks.): Do they explode?

Deidara: Maaayyybeee... yeah.

Itachi: Twitch twitchy twitchitty twitch. (A/N: Sorry.) Why do you always say 'yeah'?

Deidara: 'Cause I do! Yeah.

Itachi (Foaming at the mouth.): STOP SAYING 'YEAH'!

Deidara: No, yeah.

Itachi: GAH! I KILL YOU! (Proceeds to chase Deidara around attempting to strangle her.)

Now apparently, Kisame chose that time to regain conciousness.

Kisame (Looking at Deidara suspiciously): What did you do now?

Deidara: Your partner is a psychopath! Yeah!

Kisame: What else is new?

Deidara: Well... on 'All My Ninjas', Jordan is cheating on Christie.

Kisame(Looking astonished): No way! I thought he loved her!

Deidara (Patting Kisame on the back comfortingly): We all thought that.

Then, in a freak concidence, the door fell on Kisame, knocking him out. In the clearing dust stood: Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Gai, and Bob.

Naruto (Looking relieved): Oh good! We knocked down the right door! (Turning to Hinata) See? I told we didn't need to stop and ask for directions!

Hinata (Looking exasperated): Naruto, you knocked down three doors before we got to this one.

Neji: It was destined that we knock down those doors.

Lee: Yes, we should be grateful that the power of youth led us to this door!

Gai: Sniffle. Oh Lee! You have blossomed in the power of youth!

(A/N: You know the drill.)

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

So thus, Gai and Lee hugged like there was no tomorrow, but you didn't come here to see that, now did you?

Tenten: Don't worry Hinata, they're men.

Hinata (Looking at Naruto hungrily): Oh yeah!

Tenten: Eeeewwwww! TMI!

Hinata: Will you shut up if I give you the statistics from Neji-niisan's last check up?

Tenten: Yes!

Hinata: Here.

Hinata reached into her wallet, only to find herself face-to-face with a curious looking Naruto.

Naruto: Watcha doin'?

Hinata (Looking comically shifty-eyed): Nothing!

Naruto: Oh. Well... your dad's unconcious, Lee and Gai are hugging, Shino is acting like a tree((1)), and two of the people who abducted us are attacking.

And indeed they were. Itachi had gotten Bob upside the head with a swift uppercut, and then proceeded to torch the surroundings with liberal use of his Katon techniques, while Deidara had blown up Gai and Lee with a clay spider.

Neji: It is fated that you die this day.

Itachi: A Hyuuga could never beat an Uchiha!

Tenten: Well Neji is one of the best rookies to come out of Konoha, and you are exhausted from the previous fight. You will not come out of this alive!

Itachi: As long as we manage to obtain the no-tailed beetle and the nine-tailed fox, it does not matter what happens to me.

Everything stops and you hear a record scratching.

Naruto: Okay, this is ridiculous, there is no such thing as a no-tailed beetle demon.

Itachi (Looking confused): There... isn't?

Naruto: No. No there isn't.

Itachi: Hoo boy... this is embarrassing. Okay, how about we let you go, and nobody ever speaks of this again.

Naruto: Throw in a 'Jutsus R Us' gift-card, and we'll call it even.

Itachi: Deal.

So, in the end it was neither courage, nor valor that won the day, but rather... Naruto's common sense? ... That is ridiculous! Who writes this trash? ... Wait, what? _I_ write it? ... Weeellll, this is awkward... tell ya what, I'll throw in a quick omake to compensate for the weak story-line.

Omake

It was the Sunday morning after all the insanity, and Hinata was going on a leisurely walk when she was stopped by a Shino-y looking Shino.

Shino: Did you ever tell Kiba that you guys found me?

Hinata (Putting one arm across her chest and scratching her chin in a classic thinking pose): ... No, I didn't. Why? Did he die of a heart attack when he saw you?

Hinata giggled at her joke, and Shino waited patiently for her to stop. He's pretty good at that, being best friends with Kiba. When Hinata stopped giggling he responded in his usual stoic, holier-than-thou tone.

Shino: No. He didn't notice me. He was too busy leading a search party, consisting of dogs that he 'liberated' from the pound.

Hinata: Yeah, exactly the kind of thing Kiba would do to find a lost team-mate.

As she said that, Kiba ran past, along with a small army of stray dogs. It seems the dog catcher wasn't too happy about Kiba breaking into his pound for the fourth time that month, and decided that Kiba needed to be neutered.

Kiba: OH! HI SHINO! SINCE YOU'RE BACK, WOULD YA MIND HELPING ME GET RID OF THESE DOG CATCHERS?

Shino: No... I would rather see you suffer for your stupidity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EF9: Oh Shino! Well that wraps up Another Saturday!

Kyuubi: Yeah, now you can focus on Naruto: Champion Tournament.

EF9: Yes, that is true... as soon as I choose the challenger from the vote I have gotten! Yeah, just so you know, it hurts my feelings when you don't review my stories.

DEF666: So cheer him up by leaving a nice review. _It's the only way he will update on time._

((1)): I borrowed this from Link and Luigi's story 'Calendar'.

TTFN!


End file.
